disneyypixarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
I'm Wishing
I'm Wishing o Deseo es una canción de la película Blancanieves y los siete enanos, considerada la primera canción del canon animado de Disney. Está es la primera canción cantada en la película, empieza apenas se muestra a Blancanieves por primera vez. Letra Blancanieves, El Principie |-|Original= You wanna hear a secret? Promise not to tell? We are standing by a wishing well. Make a wish into the well. That's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, Your wish will soon come true. I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) (Vocalización) I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Today |-|Traducción= ¿Quieren escuchar un secreto? ¿Prometen no contarlo? Estamos junto a un pozo de deseos Pide un deseo en el pozo Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer Y si lo escuchas haciendo eco, Tu deseo pronto se hará realidad. Estoy deseando (Estoy deseando) Para el que amo Pueda encontrarme (Pueda encontrarme) Hoy (Hoy) Espero (Espero) Y estoy soñando con Las cosas buenas (Las cosas buenas) Que él dirá (Que él dirá) (Vocalización) Estoy deseando (Estoy deseando) Para el que amor Pueda encontrarme (Pueda encontrarme) Hoy Hoy |-|España= ¿Os cuento un secreto? ¿Me lo guardareis? Ahora el pozo de los sueños es Puede un sueño suceder Si se lo pides tú Y al repetirlo el eco ya, Tu sueño ve la luz. Deseo (Deseo) Por favor amor Que venga (Que venga) Tu hoy (Tu hoy) Y sueño (Y sueño) Con oír tú voz Que me habléis (Que me habléis) De amor (De amor) (Vocalización) Ya sueño (Ya sueño) Por oír tu voz Que me habléis (Que me habléis) De amor De amor |-|Latinoamérica= ¿Les digo un secreto? ¿Prometen no contarlo? Este pozo milagroso es Si deseas algún bien Se lo podrás pedir Y si el eco oyes repetir, Tu anhelo lograras. Deseo (Deseo) Que un gentil galán Me entregue (Me entregue) Su amor (Su amor) Quisiera (Quisiera) Oírle cantar Su intensa (Su intensa) Pasión (Pasión) (Vocalización) Deseo (Deseo) Que no tarde más Que venga (Que venga) Mi bien Tu Bien Curiosidades *La canción "What Good Will Wishing Do?" de My Little Pony: The Movie es un homenaje a esta canción y su secuencia, con Baby Lickety-Split cantando en un pozo, y que vuelve a sonar, aunque en este caso, fue uno de los Potros Flutter. *La canción de los Beatles "Do You Want to Know a Secret" Fue inspirada por esta canción. *Esta canción y "Una Canción" son aludidas en Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep por el Principe, quien menciona a Aqua, "Fue una canción que nos unió..." *Una versión ligeramente diferente de la canción es cantada por Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse y Goofy en "Wish Upon a Coin". Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs